Star High
by Nyame
Summary: Their relationship as father and daughter was strained, so they decided to take a break from the life of shinobi. But Hicha as your typical high school student and Hidan as a gym teacher is a bad combo. Welcome to Star High, and try to keep your sanity.


Summary: Their relationship as father and daughter was strained, so they decided to take a break from the life of shinobi. But Hicha as a typical high school student and Hidan as a gym teacher is a bad combo. Welcome to Star High, and try to keep your sanity.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nyame doesn't own Naruto or One piece.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

'_I am so kicking Dad's ass when I get home.'_ thought Hicha as she looked over the high school where she was to attend.

The damn place looked normal enough. It was a tall red building with three floors. In front were a Fountain and a sign which stated Star High. Well, the town's name **was** Star Town. She sighed as she entered the school. Inside were students of all sizes, shapes and color. She kept her mouth shut as she maneuvered her way to the principal's office. It was quiet. She calmly made her way to the desk where the secretary sat.

"Uh, miss. I'm the new transfer student." _'Yeah, right; like a transfer student is a SSS-rank Shinobi who could destroy this whole entire building with a snap of her fingers. If it is then I'm gonna love this place.'_

The young secretary looked up.

"Ah, yes; you must be Hicha. Just go inside the principal's office. He'll give you your schedule and gym clothes."

Hicha gave a curt nod.

As she entered the office, she saw a kid with black hair and freckles being scolded by a tall muscled old guy with a gigantic fist. The Black-haired kid looked pretty scared. The reason why he was being scolded was pretty obvious. The kid wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Did I come at a wrong time?" She asked.

Both turned. "Ah, No; who are you?" asked the old guy.

"The new Transfer Student."

"Ah!" said the Old man. "You must be the child of the new Gym teacher. The name's Monkey D. Garp. I'm the principal of the school. Just call me Garp though. This disrespectful Gaki is my grandson, Monkey D. Ace." He pointed to the freckled boy. Ace gave a smile.

"Nice to meet you Garp, Ace; I'm Hicha Royala." She smiled back.

"Well, here are your gym clothes, your locker number, and the number of which home room you're staying at." He gave Hicha a White tank top shirt, a blue pair of shorts, and a piece of paper.

"Homeroom only?"

"Yeah; you see we use to have cases where other students try to bribe or threaten the kids of teachers to get their parents to pass them when those kids took the regular classes like everyone else. So we decided to separate those kids and put them in the same class together no matter what grade there in."

Hicha's mouth made an 'Oh' shape.

"Now Ace here is going to guide you there, 'kay?"

"Fine with me; Oh, and Ace…"

"Yeah?"

Hicha dug into the bag on her shoulder and brought out a white under shirt.

"Wear this." She threw it. Ace caught it and put it on. He then stood up, grabbed the bag on hanging on the chair he was sitting at and led Hicha through the door to the halls.

"So your dad is the new gym teacher?"

"Yeah; he starts today."

"Cool; I should probably warn you about few things around here, because of that, though." Ace's face turned grim.

"Like What?"

"Well, always stay away from these people. The bullies, who they call the CP9, this guy named Bellamy and his gang and Buggy and his gang."

"Why?"

"You see, these guys all kind of hate us because our parents are failing them. So they target us in place of our parents. So all of us teacher's kids stick together to keep each other safe. While we're very skilled fighters and definitely better fighters than them, the numbers would wear us out very quickly."

"Ah."

The two kept on talking until they reached the third floor. There was only one door in the whole hall.

As they entered into the classroom, they were greeted with the sight of about ten people.

There was a kid with black hair and a scar under his eye, a green-haired boy, a girl with short orange hair, another girl with black hair, a reindeer-human hybrid, a blonde-haired guy with a curly eyebrow and some hair covering his left eye, a blue-haired guy with a weird hair style, a tall skeleton guy with an afro, a kid with a long nose and some white-haired, shirtless, muscle man smokin' a cigar. _'I've seen stranger.'_ the young silver-haired girl thought.

"You must be the transfer student." The white-haired man took out his cigar. "Ace, back to your seat. You," He pointed at Hicha, "stand in front of the class and introduce yourself."

Hicha rolled her eyes.

"My name is Hicha Royala. Piss me off and I'll rip your guts out and force you to eat them." She spoke in a very cheery, yet creepy, voice. The whole class blinked.

"Got it, kid. The name's Smoker. You've already met Ace so I'll introduce the rest. The black-haired kid is Luffy, Ace's brother. The long nose is Usopp. Miss Orange hair is Nami, the other girl is Robin. The lazy green-haired guy is Zoro, and Mr. Curly brow is Sanji. The blue-haired guy is Franky, Chopper is the reindeer, and the skeleton is Brook."

"Got it Smokey."

Smoker Growled, "You can only call me Smoker. Okay, Princess?"

Hicha glared at the smoker (N.H.B.P.I. (No Horribly Bad Pun Intended)). "What did you call me?"

"Princess; what's it to you?"

In a split second, Smoker was pinned against the wall. He glared at the girl who dared to do this to him. "Listen here old man. I've followed through that threat before plenty of times before. Now I don't want to do this to my teacher on my first day at this school, but you're wearing down my patience." They glared at each other for a few more minutes before Hicha let him go.

Smoker cracked his neck, "I like your style, kid. And just because of that, I won't punish you."

Hicha smirked, "I think my father is going get along with you just fine, Smoker. Now where should I sit?"

"There's a free seat between Nami and Robin."

Hicha smiled and walked to her seat. Maybe this place wasn't hopeless.

* * *

(Lunch Period)

The bell rang throughout the school. Everyone got out of their seats headed towards the door.

"Man, you're going to be known throughout the school in a mere matter of hours, Hicha!!" exclaimed Ace.

"Hicha is it?"

Hicha turned around to see Brook.

"Yohohoho!!! My dear, may I see your panties?"

Dead Silence.

It was so silent that you could hear a baby crying two miles away from the school.

"_**MY PANTIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

Hicha grabbed Brook. "Listen here Brook, and listen good. I happen to dislike perverts. So if you ever that comment around me again or so help me I will shove a pike so far up in your ass it will be sticking out of your throat!" She dropped him onto the hard, cold ground.

"Ah, Sorry."

"Just don't make a perverted comment around me again." sighed Hicha.

"Sure."

"Shall we go to lunch?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

(Cafeteria)

"So, Hicha…you're the daughter of the new Gym teacher?" asked Zoro as he calmly ate his food.

"Yeah; you?"

"Dad teaches Biology."

"Sanji?"

"My father teaches Home economics, Hicha-chan~."

"Chopper?"

"Dad, Health."

"Robin?"

"Mom, World History."

"Nami?"

"Mom, Vice-principal."

"Brook?"

"Dad, Music."

"Franky?"

"Dad, Wood shop."

"Usopp?"

"Mom, English."

"Anything interesting that happened in the school?"

"Yosh!! I once save the school from a terrorist attack!!" proclaimed Usopp.

Nami threw an open pudding cup at his face.

"Stop lying Usopp. If that really happened then she would have known that by now."

Just then the bell rang.

"What's next?" Hicha asked.

"Gym." replied everyone.

Hicha groaned. Great, time to face Dad as a teacher for the first time.

* * *

(Gym-Locker Rooms-Girl's Locker Rooms)

"So we share Gym with another class?" Hicha questioned Nami.

"Yeah; unfortunately that class is entirely made of the CP9, which should really be called the CP4 seeing as there's only four members, Buggy and three of his gang members, Mohji, Cabaji, and Alvida and Bellamy with his right-hand man Sarquiss."

"Are all of your classes this small?"

"Nah, there are just three special classes; one for the handicap, one for us and one for the bullies and the gang members that cause the worst problems."

"Oh."

"Well, time to go Hicha-san, Nami-san." Robin smiled.

They calmly walked out of the locker rooms and into the Gym.

The Gym was like any other Gym. It was wide and spacious. Stretching across the area was a basketball court. It had door next to one of the hoops that led outside to the track, football field and soccer field.

They saw the guys were already out.

"So Hicha, what's your dad like? I bet he's supa!!" asked Franky.

"He's a sadistic man whose acts like me, swears like me, and loves to torture people. Like me." Hicha shrugged.

Silence.

"What? It's true."

"Hey!! New girl!!"

Hicha turned around to face a dark tanned guy with blonde hair. He had this scar on his forehead and this sadistic look in his eyes. There was also this blue-haired guy with glasses.

"Why don't you ditch those losers and join me and my gang?"

"Please Bellamy, like she would join you and your punks when she can join us?"

She turned to see some guy with a clown get up, a dude with a lion's mane, some guy with a weird hair style and a black-haired slut.

"Oh give it a rest Buggy, Bellamy. It's obvious she's going to join us."

She saw some long, black-haired dude, another slut, this time blonde with glasses, a dude with a nose as bad as Usopp's, and some guy that looked so weak that a gust of wind could take him down.

"So? Who you gonna choose? Definitely not Lucci." asked Buggy.

"Obviously me clown boy." remarked Bellamy.

"No! Us!"

"Why don't you all fuck off and go eat a dick?" Hicha spoke in irritation.

Silence.

Everyone was gaping. Now this solidified what her classmates thought of her. She was hardcore swearing bitch who take no shit from anyone.

"What the fuck is going on here!!?!"

Everyone turned their heads to see the one, the only, Hidan Royala!! He was wearing a white T-shirt, jogging pants, tennis shoes, and a whistle.

"I said 'What the fuck is going on here?'." He snarled.

"Ohayo, Daddy."

"It's…the…AFTERNOON!!!!"

"Like I give a damn."

"Yeah, yeah; okay, you little shits get in a horizontal line right here, right NOW!!!"

After seeing how Hicha acts, and how her father acts (This is obvious since there is definitely a family resemblance (That and the fact the girl said it herself)), everybody decided in a split second to do what he said. Hicha on the other hand only yawned and calmly walked to the right end of the line.

"Okay you fuckers, my name is Hidan. You may only call me Hidan. Not Hi-kun, Hi-chan, Hida-kun, or any other nicknames you may come up with; which includes Daddy, Dad, Father, Gay-man, Man-whore etc., GOT IT HICHA!!?!"

"Whatever you say Dad."

Hidan face palmed. Everyone else Sweat Dropped.

"Okay then…thanks to my bitch of a daughter, ("Who you callin' a bitch, ya fucking bastard?!!!" Hicha snarled in the background.") You all have to run 20 laps around the track outside!!!"

Everyone groaned and glared at Hicha.

She put on an angry death glare.

Everyone quickly turned away.

(10 minutes later)

Everyone was outside and had already started their laps about five minutes ago. Everyone was gaping however at the sight of Hicha already on her tenth lap.

She stopped to where her classmates were and questioned.

"Why aren't you guys going any faster; I mean, come on this is nothing."

"NOTHING!!?!"

"Yeah; I've been doing 1,000 laps per day since I was four."

Cue gigantic sweat drops from the rest of class; I mean, come on!! 1,000 laps since the age of four!!?!

"Oi, all of you keep moving your asses, damn it!!"

"Shut up you old fuck!! We'll move when we want to!!!!"

"Hicha shut your damn pie hole before I do it for you!!!"

As the two kept on verbally assaulting each other the rest were trying to catch up to Hicha only to fail miserably.

As soon as everyone was done, Hidan started to talk.

"Okay, all of you are going to play Soccer and I don't give a damn if you think this is to kiddy for you. You all are going to play whether you like it or not. It's class against class. Teacher's kids on the left, Bullies on the right."

(On the left side of the field)

"Guys, can I be goalie?" requested are (foul-mouth) heroine in a 'please daddy' four-year old tone.

Everyone sweat-dropped, "Sure…" responded Luffy, the unofficial captain of the team.

(Right side of field)

"Lucci, your goalie. Looks like they chose new girl as their goalie." Buggy smirked.

"Heh, this should be an easy game." bragged Bellamy.

"I don't think so guys, you remember how fast she finished her laps?" asked Lucci in a worried tone.

"Oh please Lucci, she can't be that good."

(Five minutes later)

Both (now) official team captains went to the center of the field. After constant arguing on the bullies' team, they decided that Bellamy should be captain. Luffy as captain was unanimous.

"Kick on third bounce." Hidan said and bounced the soccer ball on the field.

*THUD*

*THUD*

*THUD and KICK*

Luffy with his break neck speed kicked the ball to Nami who skillfully past through the bullies' from stealing the ball. After evading Alvida, she passed the ball onto Ace who was able to get near the goal. He tried to kick the ball into the goal. Keyword _tried_; Lucci caught the ball with ease and threw it to Buggy. Just like Nami he dodged the opposite team. When he kicked the ball in an attempt to get a point for his team, something happened that froze everyone.

Hicha calmly lifted her leg backwards, turned herself so her foot would kick out in front of her sideways, and kicked the oncoming soccer ball. It flew all the way across field and scored a goal for her team.

Everyone was gaping like fish out of water.

Needless to say, the Teacher's kids won.

* * *

(Five Minutes after School Ended)

"How you were able do that?" asked Zoro in astonishment.

"Do What?" Hicha asked casually as she started carving the Jashin symbol into a piece of wood using a knife in her back pocket. None of the teachers had the guts to take it from her.

"I mean- Uh never mind, we'll see you tomorrow Hicha." And With that, all of her new friends left. When they were out of sight, the girl's usual aura turned calm.

"Hicha." The girl turned her head into the direction of the voice. It was her father. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Seeing as no one was in sight, Hicha walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and started leaning against his shoulder. Hidan sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Come on Baby girl. Daddy's gonna bring you home." Hicha just buried her face into his shoulder more.

* * *

(Alley)

"She's the target?" Dracule Mihawk stared at the girl.

"Yeah, Doflamingo wants her because she would a fabulous piece of arm candy." Gecko Moria said.

"Looks like a slut to me." commented Boa Hancock.

"Careful Hancock, sometimes things are more than what they seem."

* * *

(Home)

Hicha quickly finished her homework and sat down next to her father to watch TV. The tension in the room was thick. Contrary to most belief, this duo of father and daughter really did care about each other. But after several arguments and fist fights, their relationship was a bit strained, especially when it came to Hicha's Childhood, or lack of a childhood. But they still managed to get through it all; though with recent developments with move and all, the already tense relationship seemed like it was about to fall out.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Hidan asked after a tense silence.

The girl shrugged, "Eh, not too bad. I made some friends, nearly got into a fight with my new teacher and scared the shit out of the worst bullies in the school." Hicha spoke nonchalantly, though Hidan could sense a twinge of malice in her tone. Her father sighed and gave his daughter a guilty look.

"Look Hicha, I know you're mad at me for making us leave home. If you want to kick my ass then so be it; but you know that we needed a break, a long one at that. You'll only have to endure this for four years. The guys will be visiting every once in a while. So just enjoy it while you can, alright." He explained.

She sighed before pulling the man into a hug. "I am not angry at you. I forgave you for ruining my childhood and just being away from my friends is something I can't pin you down for. You're right; we needed a break, so stop beating yourself up just because you think you ruined my life." Hidan smiled in which Hicha returned before he kissed her hair as a sign of thanks. They stayed like that for a while.

"…Hicha, one more thing."

"Hmm?"

Hidan sighed, "I should have probably warned you about this sooner. There is a gang that hangs around these parts. Their called the Shichibukai or the 'Seven Warlords of the Sea'. Their mainly hang around the marina near the school. These kids are pretty dangerous, so please, just be careful."

Hicha stayed silent.

* * *

(Star High-Friday)

Things at the school went relatively normal for Hicha's first week. Then it came to Friday. The transfer student was heavily informed by Smoker, who seemed to warm up to the girl, that on Fridays students got out an hour earlier and that Gym was not scheduled on Fridays, giving her father some free time. When Smoker and Hidan first met, they got into a huge argument about their names and the concept of such a trivial subject before becoming buds. Well, actually them being buds was Hicha's POV; everyone else thought they were rivals.

So there she is, sitting with her new friends during lunch before going back to their homeroom for study hall. Hicha had in mind to read a new hardback book on Egyptian history which she was instantaneously attracted to. Her fascination with the dead was biological in her family, especially concerning with them knowing how long their lifespan will be. So naturally, she would read a book on a fictional adventure based on the Book of The Dead.

The bell rang and the girl slowly walked to her homeroom. Once she got there she plopped down on her seat, reached into her book bag and brought out a brand new hardcover book entitled _the Pharaoh's Secret_ by Marissa Moss. It was for Twelve year olds but Hicha had a tendency to like children's books. So when some kid shouting out **Shichibukai **out loud before she even started reading would be pure suicide…if it wasn't for the fact that a gang of mentally impaired yet very violent, merciless, dangerous marina gangbangers was currently housing themselves in the building.

The girl growled and made her way to the halls to see what all the fuss about these guys was. They looked pretty much the same compared to the other students at the school albeit quite a few of them were giants, the girl of the group was one of the biggest sluts she had ever seen, a guy that looked like he belonged in the 1600's and this dude with this pink feathery coat that made look about as gay as Orochimaru were probably the assumed leaders.

"What are you seven miscreants back here for? We kicked you out after that fiasco with the seven of you and Crocodile!!!" Garp shouted at them and was backed up most of the school faculty.

"Relax you old coot. We're just here for the silver-haired whore over there. She'd make the perfect piece of arm candy." Doflamingo spoke nonchalantly as he pointed to Hicha, infuriating the girl even more and bringing the flamingo-like man's demise even sooner. Garp growled and was about to shout some more when arm was held out to block him.

Hidan's glare said it all. He really did love his daughter and she practically meant the world to him. Normally he could care less about the whore comment, knowing whoever said the insult would get their asses handed to them by his daughter. There was a line however and it was blurred to many people. However, one statement cleared the confusion.

"No. One. Touches. My. Daughter. **EVER**." By then the Jashinist looked ready to kill. His glare intensified with every passing second. Everyone felt a cripple of fear slowly running through them as Hidan's KI slowly spread around the room. Soon enough, everyone was on their knees. The only ones standing was Hidan and Hicha, who was gaping at her angered father.

Hicha was speechless. He really did care for her. The girl felt a twinge of happiness in her aching heart and had to suppress a smile. The look in her eyes however as she stared at her father was all that was needed to know she had a newfound respect and love for the man.

The Shichibukai had decided that hightailing their asses out of the school was their best option. As soon as they were out of plain sight, Hidan dissipated his KI, giving everyone the ability to breathe once more.

* * *

(Home-Weekend)

Silence was all that reigned when the two got home. The tension had suddenly become thicker. Hidan seemed unwilling to talk about the incident back at school so Hicha let him have his space. After finishing her homework, the girl changed and made her way to the gym down town. Wearing wraps on her hand, the girl made her way to the punching bag and poured all her frustrations onto it as she listened to her IPod. As soon as she was done, she noticed that she was the only one left. She quickly made her way to her bag and placed her IPod into it for zipping the thing up. Before she left however, someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped back and glared.

Dracule Mihawk.

"Well, well, well; what do we have here?" The man lifted an elegant eyebrow. He was not stupid however; the girl was not to be trifled with, the bag being a testimony to that.

Hicha dropped her bag, "Dracule Mihawk; should have known the Shichibukai would hang around these parts, if you know what I mean." She chuckled, yet the tinge of venom in her voice was unmistakable.

The man glared as his hands balled up in a fist as he crossed them. Hicha motioned him to come over to her and fight, her glare just like her father's, yet more angry. She knew she was the strongest person in this world right now, yet her thirst for battle ran through her veins, so it was no surprise that she was itching for a fight.

"Bitch. You're not worth it." Hicha's glare deepened.

Then, without any indication, Hicha had Mihawk on his knees, his back facing her as she put her foot on it and grabbed his arms and pulled him toward her. Mihawk could hear her breathing as she put her face near his ear.

"Listen Mihawk and listen well. I have no qualms about killing you right here, right now. Just a simple poison and no one would ever know. But **you **are not worth it and none of you little friends are either. So just shut your trap and stay the hell away from me 'cuz I don't want to deal with your shit." With that, Hicha let go of him, grabbed her bag and walked away, intent on heading home.

Dracule Mihawk rubbed his sore arms. That girl was every bit as dangerous as her father seemed to be. And he was bested by her. His face scrunched into a glare. She will pay dearly for this, he promised to himself.

Unknown to both, this would be the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**FYI the Akatsuki and Yuuku will not exist in this one and the only Naruto character showing up will be Hidan. There will be others mentioned, but other than that, just Hidan.**

**Anyway, Ja Ne!!! R&R!!!**


End file.
